Rember Me?
by PainGwen
Summary: Canada is tired of being unnoticed. What will he do about it? What will Cuba do when he finds out? Will he reveal his feelings for Canada? Cuba x Canada Rated M for suicide attempt and Yaoi. Contains Boy x Boy Don't read if don't like. Reviews welcomed!
1. Mabey you will Rember Me

**Canada is tired of being unknown by the other countries. What will he do? What will Cuba do when he finds out and doesn't have the guts to tell Canada how he feels? Cuba x Canada.**

Canada waited for the meeting to end, watching as the other countries filled out of the room arguing. He sniffed sadly, tears dripping down his face as the last country left the room leaving Canada and his bear alone.

"Who are you?" Canada's bear looked at him curiously. Canada only mumbled who he was as he picked up his bear leaving the room for his home. Leaving the room and walking to his car, unnoticed by any and all passerby's. Except for one, Cuba, the only country who had lingered around a little longer.

"Canada!" Cuba walked over happily to his friend, feeling those usual butterflies fluttering in the bottom of his stomach, he brushed his dreadlocks out of his face as he pulled Canada into a bear hug the smell of maple syrup drifting over him.

"Oh, hello Cuba." Canada smiled shyly at the other country. "I am surprised you know who I am…"

"Where friends Canada how could I not!" Cuba fought the urge to pull Canada close to him again and smash his lips against Canada's, how he longed to touch those pale lips with his own. To caress that baby soft face…Cuba stayed lost in his day dreams of his hands roaming the younger male, not hearing what Canada had spoken to him. "Huh?"

Canada's smile wavered, even Cuba ignored him. "nothing, I'm going home, see you." He turned quickly on his heel. Canada practically dived into his car taking off. Not giving Cuba a chance to say goodbye.

"Oh…" Cuba watched as Canada zoomed off and sighed as he kicked a rock. "Damn it…." he had lost his chance to tell the man he loved again to tell the man he loved how he felt.

Canada had tears in his eyes as he covered his sleeping bear with a blanket then leaving the room closing the door behind him. A chocked sob escaped his throat as he sat down in the hall his nails digging into his arms as crimson drops leaked out of he small wounds. Canada stared in interest as he felt no pain, he was numb.

"N-No pain…." Canada gulped as he grabbed his phone sending a text to his Father France and his half brother America. The text simply said goodbye and why and what he was doing. He had it set on delayed, it would send in two days so no one could stop him from what he was going to do. He then glanced at his contacts. He had all the countries in it but almost no one talked to him…Cuba did. Canada knew it was almost a 24 hour plane ride, Cuba couldn't stop him if he told him. Canada dialed the number and heard the number ring 3 times before it was picked up.

"Hello? Canada?" Canada froze hearing the older countries voice. "H-Hi Cuba, I-I have decided there's something I need to do and you've noticed me before so I thought id tell you."

"Ok then go on." Cuba was listening intently did Canada feel the same as he did? "W-Well no one knows who I am, so I've decided I don't need to be here anymore." Cuba heard the words coming from Canada's mouth, his voice dried as he ran out of the house knowing what Canada was going to do. "W-What?"

"No one cares, my country will just fade into America, it doesn't matter. I just wanted to ask if you'd watch my bear for me please, he doesn't remember much but he deserves good." Canada said the words as he walked through his house gathering his needed materials before locking himself in his guest bedroom, barricading the door.

"Canada! Don't say such stupid things! I-" Cuba froze before the words could slide from his lips. "You what Cuba? You weren't going to say you care. No one really does. Goodbye Cuba, thank you…for being my friend." With that Canada hung up.

"Canada! Don't do anything stupid! I will be there soon, I love you!" Cuba waited for a reply but there wasn't one. "Shit!" Cuba paid for his plane ticket and immediately left his home land to stop his lover.

Canada sat in the guest room looking at the weapon that sad on the floor. A pistol, a single shot pistol. Canada slid his fingers over the gun, the cold metal against his finger tips. It had been almost a full day since he had called Cuba, the texts to his Father and half brother had been sent.

"Soon…" Canada had dark circles under his eyes, he hadn't slept for over 48 hours now. "Soon they will all remember me as the one they killed for not remembering." Canada grabbed the gun in his hand, laying his index finger on the trigger he brought the gun up to his chest and took a deep breath. "You will remember me now."

**Chapter one complete and chapter two on the way! ****J I'm sorry for just calling Canada's bear well…bear. I don't know his name so if anybody knows message me please! Review and tell me how I'm doing! **


	2. Why?

**So sorry for not posting :0 I had 5 chapters up and ready to go and before I could post them my computer crashed and I lost them! My computers still not running so writings been a slow process sorry!**

Cuba jumped from the taxi that had dropped him off at Canada's home, it was cold and Cuba was in khaki shorts and a t-shirt. "Please let him be ok" Cuba spoke quickly as he ran to the front door, it was locked but became no problem for Cuba as he quickly kicked the door down. Bursting into the younger man's house he ran to the back room bursting into Canada's room only to see his bear Kumajiro sitting on the bed. "Who are you?"

Cuba began to answer and ask for Canada when he heard a gunshot ring through the house as he gasped and took off to the source of the sound trying to get into the room as he heard pain filled whimpers coming from inside. He kept using his shoulder to try and get through the room but it wouldn't budge. He took off to the outside of the house and punched the window to the room.

"Canada!" Cuba climbed into the room blood dripping from his knuckles that had punched the window. Canada lay on the floor withering in pain as he reached for the gun again, he had missed his heart. Cuba kicked the gun from reach and pulled the wounded Canada into his arms. "No, no, no…" Cuba looked desperately as he tore off the younger country's blood stained shirt. Canada looked weakly at Cuba his eyes filled with pain. "W-Why?" Cuba didn't listen as he tore at his own shirt and put pressure to the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

He held Canada in his lap and quickly dialed 911 to tell them what happened as he clicked the phone shut his attention back to the injured country. "W-Why Cuba?" Canada spoke again his voice softer this time. "Because…I love you." Canada looked at Cuba his eyes pained and brimming with tears. "What?" Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"I love you Matthew." Cuba looked at the younger male as the sirens got louder and the slam of car doors were heard as paramedics rushed into the house breaking a hole in the door with an ax to get to them. Canada looked at Cuba with shock as he blacked out into the darkness of unconsciousness.

**There we go! :D finally posted! Sorry it took so long! Pleas R & R! I will be writing Chapter 3 in the mean time! Also I want to right another story based on Cuba x Canada, any ideas?**


	3. Awake

**Ok so Ch. 3 is posted! ^.^ so glad I'm typing again! Trying to complete this story for you y'all! So to simply let you know, Canada is now in the hospital and the story has progressed about 5 days now.**

Cuba looked at his bandaged hand as he listened to the beeping of machines, he had been staying in the Canadians room since the 'accident'. France had come to Canada to check on his son but left to stay at a hotel about an hour's drive away. U.S. called whenever he could to get an update.

Cuba looked at the younger country who lay sleeping with an occasionally twitch of his body, the i.v. dripped and the machines beeped but there was no sign of Matthew waking up any time soon, his blood loss had been great but the doctors were able to find a match for a blood donor.

"Wake up please?" It was a question not a demand, Cuba sighed and squirmed in his chair before standing up and pacing for about the hundredth time that day. His eyes were circled black from little sleep. Cuba sat back down afraid he would lose the young country. "Please Canada…" No movement. Cuba sighed and closed his eyes to get a few hours of much needed rest.

_Several hours later_

Canada blinked his eyes open only to squint them closed again, the room was bright and everything hurt in his body, he was extremely sore. "Ngh…" He glanced around the room only to be surprised by the tan man asleep in a chair, his dreads hanging in his eyes as he snoozed soundlessly. "Oh my maple syrup…..C-Cuba?"

The other nation stirred in his sleep, his eyes blinked open as he looked at Canada. "Your awake!" It took only mere seconds for Cuba to dart over to the bed and to grab the Canadians hand. "Canada, y-you scared the living daylights out of me!" He kissed Matthews hand and looked at him eyes pained. "Please don't ever do that again!"

Canada blinked as he looked at the man leaning over him. "You… really care? About me that is?" Canada felt his cheeks heat up as a blush hit his face.

"Of course! I have since I first met you, that smile of yours, your hair. The indigo eyes. Your just perfect Canada." Cuba looked at Canada.

"O-Oh" Canada looked away with tears in his eyes, he wanted to smile but couldn't. He hadn't smiled in a few years since he understood he went by unnoticed.

"Matthew! Don't cry!" Cuba brushed the tears away with his thumb. Canada blinked he hadn't known that the tears had escaped his eyes and before he could stop himself he was sobbing and clinging to Cuba for dear life.

Cuba encircled his arms around the smaller nation and held him close, clambering onto the gurney that Canada laid on, he pulled him onto his lap and rocked Canada gently until the sobbing died down to hiccups and small trembles. "I-I-I…" Canada trembled as he tried to talk but the words wouldn't come out.

"Shhh, Canada its ok now, I promise, I will always be there for you. Just calm down, im not leaving anytime soon." Cuba ran his fingers gently through Canada's hair until he calmed down and his breathing slowed.

"I'm sorry Cuba." Canada sniffed and let out a small laugh. "I hurt myself and you pretty bad huh?"

"Yes Canada but it will be ok now." Cuba spoke reassuringly to the country in his lap.

"And Kumajiiro and Papa France and Brother America…" Canada sniffed as he laid his head in the crook of Cuba's neck. "Canada, stop." Cuba's voice was more frightful and strong. "You can't beat yourself up over this, it was a mistake. One mistake. That's all now sleep, you need your rest."

Canada nodded and sniffed, to tired and afraid to answer Cuba he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep in Cuba's arms.

Cuba stared at the younger country for a bit before closing his eyes to rest. "One hour could do me some good."

_The next day_

America burst into the room yelling. "BRO! HEY! YOU IDIOT I GOT AWAY FROM WORK TO SEE YOU CAUSE IM THE HERO!" America froze as a jolted Cuba and Canada woke up, Canada quickly untangling himself from Cuba. "Alfred!"

"Why. Are. You. Here" Americas voice got sinister as he glared at Cuba, no longer paying attention to his Brother he strode across the room and grabbed Cuba by his collar and jerked him from the bed. "WHY ARE YOU LAYING IN HIS BED!'

Cuba looked at the country he constantly fought with "Well I uhm" America didn't listen and quickly slugged the other country in the jaw.

"Stop!" Canada sat up and yelled. "Alfred I love him!"

America froze and just stood there, staring at the other two men in the room.

**So there we are! Ch. 3! Please review! :D**


	4. America!

**I am so glad I have fixed my computer! I should be writing and posting often now! Hope you all like the story so far and I am sorry if you don't!**

Cuba looked at Canada and blinked. "Do you mean it? Matthew?" Canada was blushing bright red as he quickly nodded and sat on the bed holding the sheets in his fists. "Yes." Cuba smiled and kissed Canada quickly on the lips before America tore him away.

"Yo! You can't touch him!" America glared at Cuba. I forbid it! You can't date him! Not now not ever!" America was furious as he yelled at Cuba causing Canada to flinch away from the two other countries.

"Hey. Alfred. I do think it is the fathers' decision of who his child can or can't date." France stood in the doorway as he flicked his hair out of his eyes. America glared at his stepfather and pointed at Cuba. "But he is CUBA!"

France shrugged. "And as long as he treats my son good I don't care if he Germany or Russia. Matthew if you like him date him Its fine, Alfred if you don't leave the two alone I will tell your mother."

America huffed and just left the room paying no attention to anyone. "Whatever."

Cuba grinned as America left the room he turned to Canada and kissed him again on the lips and hugged him close. "Hey Cuba. Treat my son well ok?" Cuba shook Frances hand and nodded. "Yes sir." France nodded and began to leave. "Also, I am asking you, don't use any of those toys I sent you on my son."

Canada looked at his father with a confused look. "You sent Cuba…toys?" Cuba's face turned crimson red. "No! Just never mind Matthew, rest so you can be let out of here ok?" France laughed as he left the room waving at his son on the way out.

**Sorry the chapters have been so short lately! I should have longer chapters coming up! Also some may have more yaoi like scenes that are more explicit, so if you don't like that kind of thing please don't read.**


	5. I love you

**So here is chapter 5! Hope you like! Please Review!**

Canada sat in the front seat of Cuba's car with a small pout on his face. "Why do I have to take these pills? I have you now so I won't need them!" Cuba chuckled as he drove his truck pulling into his driveway. "The doctors think it's a good idea Canada, so just take them for a little while ok?"

Cuba huffed but agreed with his boyfriend as he slid from the older male's truck. "Stupid." Cuba laughed as he wrapped an arm around Canada's waist giving his side a small squeeze causing a squeak to emit from the nation.

"C-Cuba!" Canada felt his checks heat up with a blush as he looked away from the grinning man. "We haven't been dating a week yet and you're already having me sleep over at your house and having your hands all over me!"

Cuba laughed and smiled brightly nipping at the Canada's neck. "It's hard to keep my hands to myself, you're too damn hot." Canada felt the blush creep back onto his face as Cuba ushered him into his house with a hearty laugh.

"Hey Cuba? Can you say I love you in Cuban?" Canada spoke quickly and excitedly wondering how that would sound. This caused Cuba to laugh and smile. "We speak Spanish in Cuba my dear, not Cuban. But I can tell you Te quiero in Spanish." Canada blushed and smiled at the same time to stand on his tip toes and kiss his boyfriend. "And I je t'aime." With that Cuba smiled and pulled Canada into a hot and passionate kiss. Canada wrapped his arms around Cuba with ease and kissed back hesitantly at first.

Cuba lifted Canada up and sat him on the dining room table, not thinking he let his hands wander the smaller countries body, Canada did not protest as he kissed Cuba, breaking only momentarily to take a breath.

Cuba licked Canada's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Cuba quickly obliged as he opened his mouth for the other man to explore. Cuba and Canada fought for dominance in the kiss even though they both new who would win.

Cuba broke the kiss satisfied and Canada blushing a brilliant shade of red. "C-Cuba" Canada slid from off the dining room table and hugged the man in front of him. Burying his face into Cuba's shirt and smelling the scent of vanilla ice cream and sea salt. "P-Please can we do more?"

The Canadian looked down to hide his blush that tainted his face as the Cuban smiled at him, tilting his head up to look into the eyes of the boy he nodded. "If it is what you want, do not say you want to just because you think we have to. I will wait until you're ready, even if it means until my dying day."

Canada nodded and sighed with relief, he wanted to have the Cuban make love to him, but he knew he wasn't ready, he was to nervous and was afraid of disappointing Cuba. "Could we wait a little while then?"

Cuba nodded causing his dreads to stir and move slightly. "Of course Canada, of course."

Canada smiled, happy that he didn't make the older country mad at him and leaned up for another kiss.

_Mean while_

America growled as he paced around his room in the mansion. "Alfred, come back to bed love, it will be ok." Arthur laid under the sheets nude staring at his lover who was ticked beyond recovery.

"HOW CAN I WHEN THAT STUPID CUBA IS MAKING ME LOOK LIKE THE BAD GUY!" Arthur sighed as he sat up and pulled Alfred down next to him. "Now calm yourself America."

America snuggled into his lovers' chest and sighed his mind clouded with angry thoughts. "I will kill him if it's the last thing I do."

**So there you go! Chapter 5 completed! I will be trying to get out more chapters asap, but alas! My life is very busy let alone the writing! I will also be publishing a Germany x Italy story soon so please keep a look out for it! Please Review so I know how its going! Bye Bye for now! :D**


End file.
